The overall goal of the SHARE research capacity building component is to strengthen the capacity of partner institutions to generate, communicate and utilize mental health research with the goal of reducing the treatment gap for mental disorders in the region. We will achieve this goal by strengthening both individual and institutional capacity to establish a critical mass of trained researchers and a network of enabled collaborating institutions which can implement priority research and contribute in a sustainable manner to further capacity development. Ultimately, the network of institutions aims to carry out: collaborative mental health research covering all steps from setting the agenda and winning competitive grants; writing scientific papers and policy briefs for the dissemination of research findings; and utilizing research findings to implement evidence based mental health policies, programs and plans. SHARE will achieve these goals by addressing the following key objectives: 1. Increasing the capacity of researchers in the region to: carry out research on research to reduce the treatment gap; successfully compete for research grants; publish research papers in high-impact regional and international journals; and communicate research findings to diverse stakeholders aiming to translate them into policy and practice. 2. Ensuring the development of sustainable research capacity building initiatives by: offering diverse training opportunities building on the established expertise of the partner institutions; addressing the needs of researchers at different career stages; making training materials available in a distance learning format; establishing an online mentoring network; and making 'classic' lectures on a wide range of global mental health by SHARE and other Hub investigators openly accessible online. 3. Increase the capacity of institutions to carry out and utilize research to influence policy and practice by: establishing a network of diverse institutions with complementary roles in the region, including Ministries of Health; and facilitating new opportunities for collaborative research between partner institutions.